Mac's First Kiss
by Cyburn
Summary: The Imaginary Friends have been ignoring Mac lately and think he is just gonna forget about them, Mac because of this decides to commit suicide but someone stops him. Rated T for mild language and attempted suicide A MacxFrankie story


Mac's First Kiss

Written by Cyburn

Disclaimer: I don't own...Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, or any of it's characters. This is solely just for fun and as a hobby.

Usually Mac was happy when he went to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but recently the imaginary friends at Foster's seemed to ignore him more, as Mac became older and they thought that Mac would eventually tire for liking imaginary friends, even Bloo thought this and he and the other imaginary friends ignore him by giving him the silent treatment.

On One Thursday Afternoon, Mac went to Foster's and tried to find Bloo "Bloo where are you?", Mac heard no reply and went upstairs and said "Bloo, we need to talk"

The eight year old boy was wondering why Bloo and the other imaginary friends were starting to ignore him lately. Mac wondered around the huge house looking for Bloo.

10 minutes later, he had found Bloo, angrily throwing darts at a crudely drawn picture of Mac with devil horns. Mac nervously asked "Uh Bloo?" , Bloo slowly turned towards Mac and replied "Oh….Hello, Mac" in a calm yet angry way. Mac was shocked to see Bloo angry at him and questioned "Bloo, What the Hell is wrong with you, you have been acting like you don't wanna be my friend anymore?" The blue imaginary friend replied sharply "You think, YOU THINK!" Then Bloo said "I realised something", "You act like you will be my friend forever, but you Mac are just like the rest of these, you'll eventually abandon me and move on and forget about me and when people ask you "Do you believe in Imaginary Friends?", You'll be like "Hell No, only little dumb kids have imaginary friends".

Mac, "I would never do that", "I mean look at Madame Foster, she still believe in her Imaginary friend" Bloo still confident in his views, "But she's one of a kind, the rest of the humans don't give a crap about us, once they are "mature enough". Mac said disappointed "Bloo" , Bloo replied, "People like Frankie and her friends used to have imaginary friends, but they gave up on them like 10 years ago" Mac argued "But Bloo, I…." Then Coco and Eduardo came in the room and defended Bloo, "You'll just pretend we don't exist anymore" Eduardo said, Coco replied "Coco coco coco", Bloo aggred with Coco, "Yeah Coco's right you humans will just abandon us and forget about us at all.

Mac, realising that Bloo was unlikely to change his mind, finally accepted "If that's how you feel Bloo, then I'll just go and you'll never see me again" Bloo said "Good, Go you Geek, I'll find a kid who needs me".

Mac left Foster's Home depressed and went home and went to his bed and cried on his pillow until Terrance, his dumber 13 year old brother came in and said "Stop Crying", Im trying to play Metroid on the Gamecube dork" Mac then stormed out of the room, before leaving he angrily shouted at Terrance "At least I aint a heartless Retard". Terrance ignored Mac and carried on playing Metroid.

Mac went to the bathroom and broke one of the shavers and took out the razor blade and left the house. Mac wondered around the neighbourhood for a least during the evening and went to Foster's, but he did not go in the actual house, instead he went to the flower-bed and sat down and wrote and suicide note saying:

"_Dear everyone_

_My happiness has been taken away from me, I feel like no-one wants to know me anymore and thinks I am a arrogant dork, anyway I would have to make your lives miserable anymore, as I will not as a life to live when you read this note"_

_Love Mac_

As Mac put the note down and took the razor blade out his pocket and as he was about to slit his wrists, a loud female voice shouted "MACCCCCCC", Mac stopped and looked up the window and saw it was Frankie who shouted and she jumped down the window and rushed to Mac and said "Mac, What are you thinking" knowing Mac was about to kill himself. Mac replied " What's the point of living if no-one likes me" The twenty-two year old woman replied shocked "I don't hate you Mac", Mac replied "But Bloo and the other imaginary friends do, they think I am just gonna forget about them" as he was starting to cry. Frankie protested "Bloo has just been pissed off lately and is just taking it out on you"

Frankie comforted Mac by putting her arm around him. Mac replied "Bloo's right I am just a dork, who has no friends at school or anywhere" Frankie replied "You're wrong Mac, there is someone who cares about you" Mac questioned "Who would care about a loner geek like me?" Frankie whispered in his left ear "I do" Mac was shocked "You think Im not a bad guy" he asked nervously. Frankie replied "You are the sweetest guy I know, and I not just saying to make you feel better, I really mean it" Mac opened his eyes and said "Really", Frankie saw Mac smile and replied happily "Yes, If you were 10 years older I would so want you to be my boyfriend" Mac cried happily "Thank you Frankie, I love you" and after saying that, Mac gave Frankie a Thank you kiss on her left cheek.

Frankie replied "Oh Mac, you are such a honey" and Frankie slowly pressed her lips to Mac's lips and gave Mac his first kiss and Mac held onto Frankie's hair as Frankie stroked Mac's brown hair. Shortly they let go and Mac said "WOW, I cant believed I kissed a older girl" as he blushed, Frankie replied "Well, you are a sweetie and you are mature for your age" Mac replied "Thanks Frankie" Frankie hugged Mac and said "Its OK Mac"

"I better get home" said Mac realised it was night-time, Frankie requested "I'll walk you home OK?" Mac said "Sure", As Frankie and Mac held hands as their walked to Mac's Apartment and Mac said "Thanks for caring about me" , Frankie replied "I wish you could be my boyfriend" as she gave Mac a quick kiss on the lips.

Mac happily said "See you tomorrow Frankie" Frankie winked at Mac "See ya Mac"

The End


End file.
